


Archie

by Dolimir



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8159197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolimir/pseuds/Dolimir
Summary: A character piece





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set during "The Last Dam Job."

The touch was practically non-existent. Even with all his skills, he wasn’t positive he had truly felt the lift. His mind had been wandering, trying to figure out how to placate his well-intentioned daughter. It was only the brief memory of blonde hair that had roused him from his thoughts, making him aware that his jacket was lighter than it should’ve been. 

When he turned, joy filled his entire being, making him feel twenty years younger. The second chance he knew he didn’t deserve had unexpectedly materialized. Propriety be damned, he wouldn’t let her slip though his fingers again. 

“Parker!”


End file.
